Toute résistance est vaine
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Un évènement conduisant à un autre puis un autre puis un autre…


**  
Toute résistance est vaine**

Résumé: Un évènement conduisant à un autre puis un autre puis un autre…

Spoilers: 6x22 – Time Of Your Death

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Las Vegas sous la pluie n'était pas une vision très courante. Pour une région aussi désertique, il était rare que de tels évènements météorologiques voient le jour. Même en été lorsque qu'il faisait lourd et que des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Pas de pluie. Mais comme au fil des années le climat changeait, entre autre à cause du réchauffement de la planète et autres phénomènes mettant en faute l'être humain. Vegas connaissait alors plus de journées pluvieuses qu'auparavant.

Voila pourquoi ce lundi de mars avait commencé par des nuages gris et un vent chaud qui soufflait moyennement. Le temps donnait un ton plutôt gris jaune à la ville et donnait l'impression d'être à l'aube d'un ouragan. Bien entendu, ça n'arriverait pas mais le climat n'en était pas moins inhabituel. Les rues étaient pour la plupart désertes, le Strip l'était également. Vegas sous la pluie ne possédait plus cette dimension si artificielle qu'elle dégageait en temps normal. Les touristes ne s'aventuraient pas au-delà des casinos où ils passaient la journée à gagner, perdre ou dépenser leurs gains de diverses manières possibles.

Sur Square Boulevard, la seule silhouette qu'on pouvait apercevoir était celle d'un joggeur bien courageux, bravant les intempéries au nom du sport. A y voir plus près, il s'agissait d'une femme, il était difficile de le discerner à cause du coupe-vent qui effaçait ses formes.

Sara Sidle –ainsi qu'elle se nommait– courait depuis maintenant une heure. Le temps ne l'avait pas empêchée de sortir, au contraire, ça lui rappelait ses années passées à Boston. La chaleur quasi permanente du Nevada et son humidité était difficile à supporter surtout après avoir connu les quatre saisons dans toute leur splendeur. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle était là et au final, elle avait fini par s'habituer. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de considérer un éventuel déménagement. Oh non.

La jeune femme faisait le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant sur sa respiration et sa vitesse. La rue où se trouvait son immeuble approchait à chaque foulée.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêtait près d'un banc longeant le parc, au bout de sa rue. C'était là qu'elle faisait ses étirements. Une fois terminé, elle parcourut la distance entre le parc et le parking de l'immeuble à petites foulées. Sara aperçut une silhouette à l'abri près du hall d'entrée. C'était bien la seule personne qu'elle avait vu dehors depuis sa sortie. Plus elle s'approchait, plus la personne lui semblait familière. La jeune femme retira sa capuche afin de laisser la pluie rafraîchir son visage. L'homme près de la porte s'écarta du mur en l'apercevant mais il garda néanmoins les mains dans les poches. Le col de son blouson était remonté, ce qui ne le protégeait guère du vent. Ses yeux suivirent la progression de la jeune femme arrivant dans sa direction. Cette dernière retira les écouteurs blancs qu'elle portait avant de sourire poliment.

" Grissom "

" Bonjour, Sara " répondit-il calmement

Elle ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée et la tint, invitant son collègue et supérieur sans un mot. Ils longèrent les couloirs en silence puis arrivèrent devant chez elle. La porte fut déverrouillée et ils entrèrent.

Sara retira son coupe-vent trempé et disparue dans la salle de bain avant de revenir. Elle enleva ensuite son Ipod attaché à son bras et le posa sur la table basse. Tout ceci sous le regard attentif et intensif de l'homme debout contre le frigo. Il ne resta pas longtemps à cette place, obligé de se pousser pour que Sara prenne une bouteille d'eau. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'appartement. Dix minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit. Sara s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et réapparut portant un t-shirt propre et une serviette à la main. Elle s'épongeait la nuque tout en jetant des regards furtifs à son collègue.

" Est-ce que je suis censée deviner le but de cette visite? " finit-elle par demander ironiquement

Grissom continuait de la dévisager puis hocha la tête pour dire 'non'.

" Je sais que tu ne travailles pas cette nuit. Je suis venu reprendre le dossier Cameron, je vais en avoir besoin. "

Sara opina avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre.

" Je l'ai encore relu ce matin mais je n'ai rien relevé de nouveau. Tu auras plus de chance que moi au labo. " annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la pochette brune.

" On verra. Je te tiendrai informée de tout nouvel élément. "

" J'espère bien "

" Toutefois, interdiction de mettre les pieds au labo " dit-il sérieusement

" Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Pour une fois, je profite de ma journée. "

" Bien. Bonne journée alors " Sara hocha la tête tout en esquissant un petit sourire

Grissom n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de sa place. Il était toujours devant elle, le dossier dans les mains, jouant avec sans le savoir. Sans oublier cette expression mystérieuse qu'il arborait. Il semblait perdu dans les méandres de son esprit si brillant.

Sara lui lança un regard amusé et interrogateur. Ces derniers temps, il agissait assez différemment avec elle. C'était comme si la connexion qu'ils avaient eue autrefois était de retour. En plus intense du moins. Une semaine plus tôt, il lui envoyait des regards soutenus et faisait des sous-entendus sur les fantasmes devant Catherine, Greg et Nick. Puis après s'être retrouvés seuls dans la salle, ils n'avaient plus rien dit. Il avait simplement fini par se lever, lui avait souhaité une bonne journée et avait quitté les lieux. Depuis, il se montrait plus attentif et ouvert avec elle.

" Grissom? " il revint à la réalité aussitôt

" Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. "

" J'espère qu'elle en valent la peine parce que sinon, tu risques d'être en retard. "

Cela provoque une réaction chez lui. Il jeta immédiatement un œil à sa montre et soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir pendant que Sara venait se placer devant lui, une main sur la porte. Grissom allait partir lorsqu'il eut enfin le courage de dire quelque chose.

" Est-ce que parfois, tu repenses à tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières années et… à ce qui se serait passé si tu avais fais des choix différents. Est-ce que ta vie serait meilleure… ou non. "

Sara resta silencieuse, essayant de savoir où il voulait en venir. Grissom finit par marmonner des excuses avant de partir.

" Grissom! " appela-t-elle

Il se retourna, surpris. Sara le dévisagea avant de dire:

" Ça m'arrive oui. Mais je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé ni les choix que j'ai fais. "

Il acquiesça lentement.

" Je… " commença-t-il mais son biper se mit à sonner

Il lut le message puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

" Il faut que j'y aille "

Sara hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis le regarda partir. Dans l'heure qui suivit, elle prit une longue douche brûlante avant de mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Les mots de Grissom ne la quittaient pas. Il semblait si étrange, comme s'il était enfin prêt à faire un pas en avant dans leur relation personnelle. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas se faire de fausse joie. Il s'agissait, après tout, de Grissom.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures déjà sur la ville. Grissom était en train de regarder panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Au loin, Vegas émettait des tonnes de couleurs et la pluie ne faisait que les amplifier. La scène de crime avait été balayée par l'eau, ne laissant rien aux enquêteurs hormis un corps inerte. Grissom, vêtu d'un pantalon k-way, d'un coupe-vent et d'une casquette, avait fait son maximum pour recouvrer de quelconques indices. En vain. A présent, le cadavre avait depuis longtemps été emporté par le coroner et les policiers quittaient les lieux.

" Grissom! On ne peut plus rien faire ici, pas la peine d'attraper la mort pour autant " cria Jim Brass quelque part derrière lui

Le scientifique ne réagit pas, il continua son observation. Depuis quelques temps, son travail n'occupait plus la même place dans sa vie. Se lassait-il? Non, il sentait juste la fatigue le gagner de plus en plus. Les choses avaient tellement changées depuis le début. Lui aussi avait changé. En mieux? En pire? Ou tout simplement en plus humain…

Une chose était sûre, il s'était passé quelque chose durant l'affaire Powell. Ça ne datait pas à proprement parler de cette enquête, cela avait juste été la goutte de trop ayant fait déborder le vase. Une métaphore plutôt violente mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre plus adaptée pour le moment.

D'un mouvement assez lent, il se détourna de la ville avant de rejoindre son véhicule.

Sara se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit dans le salon. Elle s'assit dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était cinq heures vingt-sept du matin. Un nouveau bruit distinct se fit entendre et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans son appartement. Sans faire trop de bruit, elle quitta son lit et chercha un objet pour se défendre. Son revolver était resté au labo, consigne de sécurité. Il était difficile de voir où elle allait dans la pénombre et les quelques éclairs extérieurs illuminaient brièvement les lieux. Sara finit par poser la main sur la crosse de hockey que Greg lui avait offerte à but purement égoïste (ainsi il avait quelqu'un pour faire une partie) et la prit fermement dans ses mains. Elle s'avança vers la porte à tâtons et essaya de visualiser ses clés de voiture. Il faudrait qu'elle sprint vers l'entrée, prenne les clés accrochées au mur, déverrouille la porte et sorte en quatrième vitesse. Son cœur battait toujours à vive allure et ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes. Elle porta une main à la clenche et la tourna doucement.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. La porte fut ouverte violemment et Sara se retrouva projetée d'un côté du salon. La crosse de hockey n'était plus là et l'intrus s'avançait vers elle à grands pas. La jeune femme se leva avec peine puis couru vers la porte d'entrée avant que l'intrus ne la rattrape. Dans sa hâte, elle réussit à arracher ses clés au passage et vit que sa porte était entrouverte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle pris ses jambes à son cou et au moment d'atteindre le hall d'entrée, elle percuta une personne venant en sens inverse. Sara faillit perdre l'équilibre mais la personne la retint fermement. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers l'inconnu, elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

" Grissom " lâcha-t-elle affolée

" Sara? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda-t-il inquiet. Un bruit de verre brisé leur parvint alors.

Il vit alors du sang coulé le long du visage de la jeune femme.

" Quelqu'un… chez moi " bégaya-t-elle

Grissom leva les yeux vers sa porte puis sortit son portable. Il appela Brass immédiatement puis réajusta son emprise sur la jeune femme avant de la conduire à l'appartement.

" Attends moi ici " dit-il en desserrant son étreinte

Il passa la porte et observa les lieux en silence. Il trouva l'interrupteur et éclaira la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, juste une vitre brisée et des affaires retournées. Il continua jusque dans la chambre et la salle de bain avant de retourner près de la fenêtre.

" Il est parti "

Grissom acquiesça sans se retourner. Sara s'approcha de lui et suivit son regard sur les rues désertes. De nouveaux éclairs fendirent le ciel, donnant une atmosphère inquiétante à la situation. Grissom se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et la vit frissonner, elle était en pyjama et pieds nus.

" Tu as froid " constata-t-il à voix haute et elle répondit par un hochement de tête

Il aperçut un plaid sur le canapé et alla le ramasser. Revenant près de Sara, il l'aida à se couvrir avant de se placer en face d'elle. Du sang coulait toujours le long de sa joue gauche, là où elle avait heurté un coin de meuble sans doute. Il prit un mouchoir et essuya le liquide rougeâtre.

" Brass ne va pas tarder. Va prendre quelques affaires, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici aujourd'hui. Je vais appeler Catherine pour s'occuper de tout. "

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'appartement grouillait de policiers. Brass avait posé les questions habituelles à Sara avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et lui assurer qu'ils attraperaient le type responsable. Grissom avait fini par l'emmener loin de là. une fois dans son véhicule, il lui avait annoncé qu'il la conduisait chez lui pour qu'elle se repose. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et Grissom s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Au premier feu rouge, il se tourna dans son siège et posa une main sur celles de Sara.

" Sara " appela-t-il doucement

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

" Ça va aller? Tu es en sécurité maintenant " elle opina imperceptiblement et serra la main de son collègue pour le rassurer.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Grissom s'empressa de la faire entrer chez lui et disparut dans une salle. A son retour, il lui demanda si elle avait faim.

" Non merci " répondit-elle distraitement

Il lui montra alors la chambre d'amis qu'elle pouvait occuper. Sara avait envie de se reposer, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée avaient pompé toute son énergie restante. Au moment où elle allait fermer le porter de la chambre, elle se tourna vers Grissom et après l'avoir dévisager quelques secondes, elle lui demanda:

" Pourquoi… est-ce que tu étais dans mon couloir tout à l'heure? "

Grissom fut pris au dépourvu et ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Le voyant troublé comme toujours, Sara préféra lui rendre la tâche facile et s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même au chaud sous les couvertures, Sara n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt ne la quittaient pas. Sans compter sur la présence de Grissom à quelques mètres à peine d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper. Et puis, son hospitalité soudaine la laissait confuse. En bref, elle était complètement perdue.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux immédiatement. Elle finit par se souvenir et quitta la chambre. Elle s'approcha du living room et découvrit Grissom assis au comptoir de sa cuisine, signant des rapports et buvant du café. Il l'entendit arriver et dit, sans lever la tête:

" Il y a du café et des bagels "

" Juste du café, merci " répondit-elle

" Les tasses sont dans le meubles au-dessus de l'évier "

Sara fit le tour du comptoir et retrouva une tasse avant de la remplir de café. Elle resta debout contre l'évier, silencieuse. Grissom finit par la regarder.

" Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. " fit-il remarquer gentiment

Il l'observa hésiter un instant avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Sa blessure était nette et laissait une plaie rouge vif près de sa tempe.

" Des nouvelles de Brass? " demanda-t-elle

" Oui. Ton appartement est libre. Catherine est retournée au labo, elle a réussi à relever des empreintes. Elle doit m'appeler dès qu'elle a du nouveau. " il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction face à ses mots

" Sara… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas " la pria-t-il mais elle continuait de fixer sa tasse

Grissom prit délicatement la tasse et la posa sur le comptoir. Il prit ensuite la main droite de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Sara leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser à nouveau.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… J'ai eu peur. Je dormais et j'ai entendu des bruits. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait m'arriver. De me faire cambrioler. J'avais la trouille et ça ne m'arrive jamais. Je suis… assez confuse pour l'instant. " avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix

" Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur, ne te reproche rien. J'aurais réagit de la même façon. "

" En plus contrôlé. "

" Peut être, mais la peur aurait été bien là. " dit-il en lui donnant un sourire

Sara lui sourit en retour et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda une nouvelle fois:

" Grissom, pourquoi est-ce que tu venais chez moi? " elle n'était pas d'une nature obsessionnelle ni compulsive mais cette fois, elle devait savoir.

Elle crut pendant un long moment qu'il n'allait pas répondre et finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

" Je venais te voir "

" Oui, ça je m'en suis doutée. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi à cinq heures du matin? "

" Je… Rien n'allait au labo. Mon enquête était au point mort à cause de la pluie. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que l'autopsie soit faite et j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'ai quitté le labo avec deux heures d'avance. "

" D'accord, mais pourquoi être venu? "

" Je, j'étais simplement dans ma voiture et j'ai conduis jusqu'ici. J'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout. "

" C'est tout? " répéta-t-elle

" Oui " il savait qu'il y avait plus à dire mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout avouer maintenant.

Alors que Sara allait revenir à la charge et demander des précisions, on frappa à la porte et Grissom se leva aussitôt. La jeune femme soupira, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de parler plus sérieusement, on les en empêchait toujours.

Grissom revint en compagnie de Catherine, rayonnante comme toujours. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle téléphonerait?

" Salut Sara "

" Catherine " répondit-elle poliment

" Je t'apportes de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai préféré venir, histoire de sortir un peu du labo et d'échapper à Ecklie. " dit-elle en adressant la dernière partie à Grissom qui acquiesça

" Bref, on a attrapé le type qui était dans ton appartement. Il avait laissé pas mal d'empreintes, un job d'amateur quoi. C'est un multi récidiviste donc il était déjà dans la base de donnée. "

" Génial. Merci Cath " annonça Sara et sa collègue opina

" Bon, je vous laisse. Je venais juste annoncer la nouvelle et voir comment tu allais. " elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée

" Catherine " appela Sara en se levant

" Tu peux me déposer chez moi? " lui demanda-t-elle et sa collègue acquiesça

" Sara… " commença Grissom

" Il n'y a pas de raison que je reste ici alors que mon appartement est libre. Merci pour tout Grissom. " elle alla récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait amené avant de partir.

Quelques jours plus tard au labo, Sara était assise sur un des bancs dans les vestiaires. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer mais cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère. Depuis cette fameuse matinée, elle avait plus en plus de mal à dormir, redoutant de se faire réveiller par dieu sait quel bruit suspect. Elle avait fait réparer sa fenêtre, installé un verrou supplémentaire mais sa peur subsistait. La porte s'ouvrit et Grissom entra. Il ne devait rester qu'eux deux de l'équipe de nuit à présent.

" Sara, je peux te parler une minute? " lui demanda-t-il

" Bien sûr " il vint se placer contre le casier en face d'elle.

" Je sais que demain soir tu ne travailles pas. "

Elle avait oublié. Elle redoutait ce jour depuis une semaine et elle avait finit par l'oublier. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux brièvement.

" Je peux venir travailler, je n'ai rien prévu. " elle espérait qu'il accepte

" Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… je ne travaille pas non plus. Ça te dirait d'aller dîner quelque part? "

Trois ans de retard. Mais il était si adorable, là devant elle, ayant peur qu'elle lui dise non. Pourtant, elle aurait pu lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie quand la situation était inversée. Mais beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts comme on dit.

" D'accord "

" Parfait, je passerai te prendre à sept heures trente, ça te va? " elle acquiesça et il quitta les lieux avec un grand sourire

Le dîner se passait bien. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres mais essentiellement du labo. Sara appréciait beaucoup ce côté plus décontracté de Grissom, même si au début il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

A la fin du repas, ils quittèrent le restaurant de bonne humeur. Dans la voiture, Sara savait qu'il était temps pour elle de retrouver son appartement, seule.

Lorsque Grissom arrêta la voiture sur le parking, elle resta dans son siège sans bouger.

" Sara… on est arrivé " annonça-t-il

" Je sais "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " s'enquit-il

" Ça va te paraître stupide mais… " elle n'arriva pas à formuler la suite

" Tu veux que je t'accompagne? " proposa-t-il

" Ça ne t'ennuie pas? "

" Non. Allez, viens. " ils quittèrent le véhicule et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Après que Sara ait déverrouillé sa porte, Grissom entra le premier et fit le tour des pièces. Une fois de retour, Sara se sentit plus à l'aise.

" Je suis désolée. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale " lui assura-t-il

" Est-ce qu'un jour ça va s'arrêter? J'en ai marre d'avoir peur à chaque fois que je rentre ou que je vais me coucher. " maugréa-t-elle

" Ça s'arrangera avec le temps. " la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue

" Merci. Pour tout. " murmura-t-elle

" De rien. Bon je vais y aller. A demain. " dit-il alors qu'il commençait à reculer

Sara lui attrapa le bras d'un geste brusque et Grissom se retourna vers elle, étonné par sa réaction. Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

" Si tu ne prends pas les devants, je vais le faire " déclara-t-elle alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le choc apparaissant sur le visage de Grissom disparut alors que son regard tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière les effleura contre celles de Grissom et il eut du mal à résister.

La seconde d'après, il l'embrassait comme un fou. Les mains sur les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui, la sentir contre lui. Sara passa ses mains sous sa veste puis retira le pan de sa chemise de son pantalon afin de sentir sa peau. Il émit un gémissement contre ses lèvres mais n'arrêta pas son assaut pour autant. La température grimpa d'un coup et Grissom sentit les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son dos. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient incapables de stopper toute activité à ce moment précis. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'avoir été trop loin ou non, simplement des années de désir et d'attirance qui pesaient trop lourd. C'était le moment de les libérer.

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le lit, aucun ne sachant comment ils étaient arrivés là. Ils étaient simplement au courant de qui était où. Sara était sur le dos tandis que Grissom était sur elle. La jeune femme avait passé une jambe autour des siennes pour le rapprocher et le garder contre elle. Les vêtements furent retirés avec hâte, ne pouvant plus supporter une telle barrière entre leurs corps. Grissom reposa son corps contre celui de Sara, ne tenant plus d'être éloigné d'elle. Cette dernière remua ses hanches contre les siennes de façon suggestive. Grissom prit cela comme le moment opportun pour aller plus loin dans leur session de préliminaires.

Quand Sara se réveilla, elle sentit une masse sur sa poitrine. Grissom s'était endormi dans ses bras après leurs ébats si passionnés. Le jour se levait sur Vegas, baignant la chambre et le couple dans le soleil naissant.

--Fin


End file.
